Compon mi vida
by HikariTailmon
Summary: Una nueva vida comienza para Mikasa, consigue una buena amiga y un novio al cual ama, pero, por alguna razón se siente incomprendida aún. Las cosas comienzan a salirsele de control cuando conoce a Levi, un cantautor, al parecer es el único capaz de comprenderla y al parecer ella es la única que entiende el mensaje de sus composiciones. La música es el idioma de sus almas. AU
1. Astronaut

**LOL! Bueno estoy aquí con esta nueva historia Rivamika :3 esta es un AU que se me ocurrió mientras me desvelaba haciendo tareas y escuchaba música xD. Es simple: Levi es un genio musical que cursa la universidad y tiene una banda que toca canciones "de su autoría" y ya no digo más porque haría Spoiler xDDD. En algunas ocasiones solo pondré "pongan tal canción a partir de aquí" con el fin de que se comprenda mejor el sentimiento de la escena y del personaje *u*. Espero les guste n.n**

**Los personajes mencionados aquí no me pertenecen, todo el crédito a su creador Hajime Isayama. Las canciones utilizadas en este fic tampoco me pertenecen, todo el crédito a sus compositores y las bandas que las tocan :D**

**Astronaut.**

"¿Sabes qué? Tú, tu madre, tu familia y todo tu maldito dinero se pueden ir al carajo"

"¡Mikasa esper…!"

La joven azabache cortó la llamada sin permitir ni una réplica más de Eren, su ahora ex novio. Apagó su celular pues sabía que él volvería a llamar y así lo mantendría por el resto del día, de cualquier modo no lo necesitaba, al parecer sus padres olvidan que tienen una hija adolescente viviendo sola en otra ciudad.

Salió de su departamento. Como todos los días salió exactamente a las 7:15 a.m. para dirigirse a su colegio.

_"Por lo menos ya estamos en distintos colegios" _pensó.

Mikasa Ackerman cursaba su último semestre de preparatoria, dentro de un par de meses cumpliría la mayoría de edad y sería oficial y legalmente la única responsable de su vida.

Perteneciente a una familia con buena posición económica ella decidió salir de la casa en la que ocasionalmente convivía con sus padres al concluir la secundaria para irse a un departamento que poseían en otra ciudad y estudiar ahí la preparatoria. Al principio sus padres se negaron por considerar que aún era muy chica para vivir sola, pero al final cedieron con la condición de que Riko, su nana, se fuera con ella. No hubo gran problema con eso, al final de cuentas logró lo que quería: tener ahora sí todo el derecho de sentirse sola, porque toda su vida se ha sentido así y nadie parecía entenderla.

Y es que ¿quién la comprendería? Para muchos de sus "amigos" solo era una chica caprichosa y problemática ¿cómo se atrevía a renegar de su vida cuando tenía todo? ropa de marca, zapatos de diseñador, el mejor celular de la actualidad el cual sus padres cambiaban cada que salía una mejor versión, computadora y todo lo que un adolescente podría desear.

Pero ella nunca pidió nada de eso. Desde que tiene memoria cada navidad, cada cumpleaños, cada año nuevo, cada día de Reyes pidió el mismo deseo: que sus padres estuvieran más tiempo con ella, pero nunca se hizo realidad, así que por su salud mental (según como lo pensaba ella) era mejor alejarse realmente de ellos.

Le dolía mucho saberlos cerca y que al parecer no recordaran su existencia salvo por el hecho de que nunca le faltaba ropa, zapatos y lo necesario para la escuela, pero ahora dudaba o mejor dicho, casi estaba segura de que no era por su propia cuenta sino que más bien "el puente" les decía lo que ella necesitaba.

"El puente" es como mentalmente llama a su nana Riko, pues la considera la única conexión entre ella y sus padres.

Ingreso a un colegio privado de esa ciudad, fue otra condición puesta por sus padres. Ahí conoció a Sasha, una chica becada y que desde el primer día se ha portado como una verdadera amiga.

Interiormente la envidiaba. Todos los días su madre la llevaba al colegio en un auto que por puro milagro seguía funcionando, siempre le decía que la quería, en ocasiones le preparaba lonche cosa que le parecía adorable. Ha visitado en muchas ocasiones la casa de Sasha y llegó a la conclusión de que es un lugar al que de verdad se le puede llamar hogar.

Todo transcurría "normal" o mejor dicho, como se lo esperaba en su "nueva vida" hasta que un chico castaño, ojiverde y muy altivo se cruzó en su camino: Eren Jaeger.

Al chico lo conoció a mediados de segundo semestre. En cierta ocasión hubo un evento de beneficencia (subasta) realizado en las instalaciones del colegio y por azares del destino terminaron juntos atrapados dentro de la bodega en donde guardaban los artículos a subastar, Mikasa era la edecán que llevaba y mostraba los artículos y Eren se encargaba del inventario. A alguien le molestó la puerta abierta al parecer y la cerró sin siquiera preguntar si se encontraba alguien adentro.

Al inicio ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, ambos estaban muy molestos con su situación, pero al ver que los minutos transcurrían y nadie iba a buscarlos el ojiverde comenzó una plática superficial que se basaba en saber sus nombres obviamente, edad y en que semestre se encontraban. Pasaron alrededor de media hora ahí, el chico resultó ser el hijo de Grisha Jaeger, el mejor ingeniero bioquímico del país y uno de los más importantes en el mundo.

A partir de ese día el chico comenzó a frecuentar a la azabache, tenía que ser sincera, Eren era muy agradable, chistoso y atractivo. Finalmente iniciando el tercer semestre se hicieron novios. Iniciando el quinto semestre Eren se cambió a otro colegio por petición de su padre, nunca entendió el motivo pero a pesar de eso todo fue miel sobre hojuelas hasta hace un par de meses, cuando al parecer alguien tenía urgencia de formar una familia. Eren de un momento a otro comenzó a presionarla para que tuvieran relaciones, ella a pesar de quererlo no se sentía preparada aún para eso, pero la insistencia del chico se volvía intolerable hasta que justamente hoy supo la razón:

Resulta que Moritz Jaeger (abuelo de Eren) había fallecido y en su testamento dejó claramente estipulado que su fortuna sería heredada a quien le diera su primer bisnieto.

Mikasa ya conocía para ese momento muy bien a la familia de Eren y si hay algo que podía decir de Karla Jaeger es que su ambición no conocía límites. No le fue difícil suponer entonces quien estaba presionando a Eren, pero, aun así, lo que más la decepcionó fue ver que su novio no tuvo carácter suficiente para negarse a cumplir un capricho de su madre. No hace falta ser un genio como para darse cuenta que ni él ni ella están preparados para ser padres y que lo que Karla pretendía hacer solo era por satisfacer su ambición.

La falta de carácter de Eren fue la razón por la que decidió terminarlo, a pesar de quererlo.

Finalmente llegó a su colegio, miró que muchos estudiantes se dirigían al gimnasio, se escuchaba el sonido de guitarras afinándose y voces probando micrófonos y demás equipo de audio viniendo de ese lugar.

"¡Mikasa!" Sasha la saludó alegremente. "Hola. ¿Qué sucede allá?" "Ah, es una banda de la universidad, vienen a hacer promoción, ya sabes, es tiempo de elegir carreras y universidades…" "¿Y qué? ¿Nos van a cantar la oferta educativa?" Sasha soltó una carcajada "Eso sería original y patético a la vez…" "Patético." "¿Vamos a ver? De cualquier forma tenemos 1 hr libre gracias a ellos" "Supongo que sería una forma de agradecer el que nos hayan evitado la clase de Zoe" "¡Dios bendiga a estos tipos!" dijo alzando las manos al cielo.

Entraron al gimnasio, el escenario se encontraba al fondo, las gradas laterales se iban llenando gradualmente y algunos se colocaron frente al escenario.

"Hay que sentarnos" "Mejor vamos al frente. Mira son puros chicos. Mikasa yo sé que tienes a Eren pero considéralo como un favor hacia mí, necesito saber lo que la universidad 'me ofrece'" "Ya no estoy con Eren" "¡¿Cómo?!" "Después te cuento, ahora vamos a ver "las ofertas" de la universidad"

Fueron hasta el frente del escenario, una vez ahí vieron a los 4 integrantes de la banda, al fondo un chico de tez morena clara, cabello negro casi a rape en los costados y la nuca y un poco más largo por encima, acomodaba los platillos de su batería, por un costado estaba otro chico, este era de tez clara y cabello castaño claro, casi dorado afinaba su guitarra eléctrica, cerca de este estaba un chico de cabello negro y pecoso afinando su bajo y en el centro del escenario un chico de cabello negro, casi a rape de la mitad de la cabeza hacia abajo y el cabello largo de la parte de arriba, algunos de ellos caían en su rostro, tenía las ojeras muy marcadas, desde lejos se le notaban, probaba incesantemente el micrófono y además se ocupaba de su guitarra eléctrica, posiblemente era el líder.

"¡Hey! Espero que estén listos chicos, ustedes abrirán esto" dijo un hombre alto y rubio desde abajo del escenario.

"¿Qué hay del rector? ¿No se supone que él debe presentarse primero?" contestó el líder sin girar a ver a quien se dirigía y con voz aparentemente indiferente.

"Ya sabes cómo es el tipo Levi, así que tú dirás la razón por la que están aquí y cada uno de ustedes harán una invitación a sus carreras, ¿está claro?"

El hombre se fue sin escuchar la respuesta, todos menos Levi hicieron una especie de berrinche.

"Here we go!" dijo Levi y se colocaron en sus posiciones. Levi comenzó a tocar los acordes de _Back in black _para llamar la atención, abruptamente dejó de tocar el comenzó a hablar.

"¿Qué tal? Nosotros somos "La banda" sí, ese es nuestro nombre y si quieren averiguar por qué deben ingresar a nuestra universidad…"

"Es atractivo" dijo Sasha "Parece un amargado…" "Sus ojeras lo hacen ver sexy" Mikasa volteó a ver a Sasha con cara de no dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar y esta solo respondió levantando los hombros inocentemente…"

"Bien. Ya que les he mencionado la oferta educativa les mencionaré las actividades extracurriculares que pueden desarrollar. Una de ellas es precisamente esta, música, está también deportes, club de ajedrez, teatro musical, pintura y escultura, taller de redacción… en fin, hay para todo tipo de gusto… Antes de comenzar les presentaré a los integrantes, soy Levi, guitarrista principal y voz, estoy en segundo semestre en la carrera de Ingeniería aeroespacial los invitaría a ella pero no tengo una razón convincente para hacerlo, salvo si gustan de las matemáticas… en fin."

Levi hizo una seña y los demás integrantes hicieron fila india frente al micrófono.

"Soy Jean, estudio el 2do semestre administración, los invito a ella porque creo que hay muchas oportunidades de empleo una vez conclusa la carrera y además creo que mucho de lo que se aprende además de aplicarse en el mundo de las empresas también se puede aplicar en la vida ordinaria y emm… yo hago segunda voz y toco la guitarra" dijo el rubio.

"Se ve algo pretencioso" dijo Sasha

Se acercó el chico del bajo "Soy Marco, bajista de la banda, segundo semestre de veterinaria, ¿qué puedo decir? Si aman a los animales ¡bienvenidos!"

"Parece tierno ¡y sus pequitas!" dijo Sasha un tanto alto que los compañeros de Marco rieron por lo bajo, incluso Levi "¡Sasha!" recriminó Mikasa "¿Qué?" "Ya... nada…"

"Soy Gunter, baterista y estudio el 4to semestre de electrónica, si te gusta ver como se arman aparatos como un control remoto y demás, bienvenido."

"Qué seriedad" dijo cruzando los brazos Sasha.

"Bien, ya nos conocen y ahora a lo que venimos, esperamos sea de su agrado…"

"¿Qué canción se requemarán?"

Mikasa esperaba escuchar una canción famosa pues es lo que normalmente tocaban las bandas escolares, pero no fue así…

"Esta canción se llama _Astronaut"_

_**Inicie aquí la canción "Astronaut" de Simple Plan**_

_Can anybody hear me?  
Or am I talking to myself?  
My mind is running empty  
in the search for someone else  
who doesn't look right through me.  
It's all just static in my head  
Can anybody tell me why I'm lonely like a satellite? _

_"__Canta bien" _pensó Mikasa.__

_'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut  
Sending SOS from this tiny box  
And I lost all signal when I lifted up  
Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot  
Can I please come down, cause I'm tired of drifting round and round __  
Can I please come down? _

_"__¿Qué diablos? Nunca había escuchado esta canción…Por alguna razón me identifica la letra… sola en el mundo, como astronauta en el espacio…"_

_I'm deaf from all the silence  
Is it something that I've done?  
I know that there are millions  
I can't be the only one who's so disconnected  
It's so different in my head  
Can anybody tell me why I'm lonely like a satellite?_

_'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut  
Sending SOS from this tiny box _

_"__Me cansé de mandar mensajes…"  
__And I lost all signal when I lifted up  
now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot  
Can I please come down, cause I'm tired of drifting  
round and round  
Can I please come down?_

_Now I lie awake and scream in a zero gravity  
And it's starting to weigh down on me.  
Let's abort this mission now_

_"__Ya es inútil…"  
Can I please come down?_

_So tonight I'm calling all astronauts  
Calling lonely people that the world forgot  
If you hear my voice come pick me up  
Are you out there?  
'Cause you're all I've got!_

_'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut  
Sending SOS from this tiny box  
And I lost all signal when I lifted up  
Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot_

_'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut  
Sending SOS from this tiny box  
To the lonely people that the world forgot  
Are you out there?  
'Cause you're all I've got!_

_Can I please come down?  
'Cause I'm tired of drifting round and round.  
Can I please come down?.. Can I please come down?... Can I please come down? _

"Gracias" dijo Levi al terminar la canción, entonces notó como una chica de cabello negro hasta los hombros lo miraba, o eso parecía puesto que poniendo más atención se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba hundida en sus pensamientos…

_"__Pero ya es inútil volver… las cosas con mis padres no van a cambiar" _concluyó triste. Cada palabra de esa canción desconocida hasta ese entonces la relacionó con su vida.

Levi hizo un movimiento para captar la atención de la azabache y logró sacarla de su trance, Mikasa se dio cuenta de que el líder parecía verla divertido y se sonrojó.

_"__Ja… qué tierna" _pensó Levi y le hizo un guiño, Mikasa desvió la mirada y se ruborizó aún más.

"_Universitario creído…" _pensó molesta _"Mocosa" _pensó divertido Levi.

"¡Hey chicos, desocupen el escenario! Llegó el rector" era de nuevo el tipo rubio. "Como digas Erwin" contestó Levi.

"Hey tú" se dirigió a Mikasa, Mikasa volteó a verlo "Relájate un poco, no te voy a comer" y bajó junto con sus compañeros.

"Idiota" dijo después de comprender lo que quiso decir Levi

"¿Qué, fue, eso?" preguntó emocionada Sasha "¡Le gustaste al líder Mikasa!"

La azabache agachó la cabeza totalmente sonrojada.

**Ok soy una vaga y desobligada xD, tengo montañas de tarea que hacer además de mi otro fic ("Ideal") y pues nada que justo en la semana de exámenes esta nueva idea ha estado rondando mi mente sin dejarme descansar un día.**

**Bueno, me dicen qué les pareció en un review, va? Y pues por los que no gusten de las canciones/bandas/cantantes con los que estoy armando este AU pues… emm… podrían ignorarlos? Aunque eso sí: cada canción tendrá mucho que ver con la historia es como para sentirla más a través de la música *-***


	2. Adolescentes

**Holi! Volví :3**

**Creo que para algunos(as) les parecerá apresurado lo que ocurrirá en este capitulo pero vamos! son adolescentes xD, bueno, por lo menos Mikasa, y pues realmente era necesario para que suceda toooda la historia que viene adelante, es posible que esté cambiando un poco la personalidad de Levi y Mikasa ahora pero, a lo largo de la historia los sucesos harán que sean igual a como ya los conocemos :3 Seré cruel con ellos? Quien sabe! Todo irá fluyendo a como marque la historia.**

**Disfruten el segundo cap.**

**SNK no me pertenece, todos los creditos a su respectivo autor: Hajime Isayama. Las canciones utilizadas para la realización de este fic tampoco me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores y bandas/grupos/cantantes que las interpretan**

Detrás del escenario…

"Hey Levi, ya te vi" dijo Erwin mientras se acercaba al azabache "¿De qué hablas?" "De la chica de enfrente del escenario, la pelinegra, muy bonita por cierto, tienes buen gusto, _lance corporal_" Levi hizo un gesto de fastidio "Tsk. Estás loco, no sé de quién me hablas" "Sí, sí lo que digas. Pero, ¿sabes? Creo es bueno que te estés frenando solo ¿Crees que una chica tan linda como ella está libre?" "No lo sé ni me interesa, es una mocosa…" "¡Bingo! Sí sabes de quien hablo _corporal_" "Deja de fastidiar" "Solo acepta que te llamó la atención Levi" "Como a ti creo que no…" Erwin puso un gesto serio "Podría ser mi hija al igual que tú, no digas tonterías Lance" "Deja de llamarme así Erwin" "Es tu nombre" "Sabes que no me gusta. ¿A qué hora piensa subir Dot? Esos mocosos se desesperarán e iniciarán un escándalo pronto y no pienso ser yo quien suba a calmarlos, te lo advierto" "Ya sabes cómo es Dot, se da a desear" "Nadie presta atención a las palabras de los directivos Erwin" "Pero a las de un artista sí" "No tienes remedio… llámame cuando tenga que cerrar este "evento", iré con los demás" "Lo que diga el rock star" "Jódete Erwin"

Frente al escenario…

"El líder quiere contigo, el líder quiere contigo…" "Ya basta Sasha. No tengo ni un par de horas que terminé mi relación con Eren y tú..." "Alto, alto, alto… yo en ningún momento he hablado sobre que _tú _quieras con el líder, yo sólo digo que _él _se interesó en ti" "Es un tipo arrogante… creído…" "Y muy atractivo" "Si tanto te gusta inténtalo tú, ve y búscalo" "Oh Mikasa… sabes que sí me atrevo…"

Mikasa rodó los ojos y por pura suerte alcanzó a ver en la entrada del gimnasio a Eren quien parecía estarla buscando.

"Tenemos que escondernos" "¿Eh?" "Eren está aquí, no quiero hablar con él, vámonos" "Atrás del escenario, ahí no nos verá" "Bien"

Se abrieron paso entre los demás estudiantes hasta llegar a la parte trasera del escenario. Ahí justo a lado de ellas Erwin hablaba con un hombre mayor, calvo, con un bigote "peculiar".

"Vaya que lograron llamar la atención de los jóvenes" "Sabes que "La banda" es buena en lo que hace Dot" "¿Dónde están los chicos ahora?" "Cerca de aquí, oh mira, justo atrás,"

Mikasa y Sasha voltearon y vieron a los 4 chicos sentados sobre unas cajas, parecían tener una conversación divertida, pues 3 de ellos reían a carcajadas y el otro, el vocalista, se limitaba a dejar escapar una disimulada sonrisa.

"Saben que tienen que cerrar el evento después de que hables con los estudiantes" "Perfecto" "El escenario es tuyo Dot" "Están siendo muy ruidosos, llama su atención" "Ok, un momento… ¡hey Levi!" "¿Qué?"

Levi volteó hacia donde lo llamaban y para su sorpresa se encontró con la chica distraída de unos minutos atrás acompañada de una chica castaña, los ojos de la chica y él se cruzaron un instante haciendo que el corazón del joven saltara sin razón aparente

"Toca algo, cualquier cosa para que llames la atención" Bajó la mirada y Jean le pasó una guitarra mientras Marco y Gunter conectaban una bocina

_"De verdad es linda…"_

"¿No puedes hacer nada por tu cuenta Erwin?" "Joven, se lo estoy pidiendo yo" habló Dot _"Rector de mierda" _

Levi nuevamente tocó _Back in black _hasta que solo se escuchó el sonido de su guitarra en el gimnasio, entonces Dot subió al escenario y Erwin le hizo una seña para que dejara de tocar.

Mikasa y Sasha estuvieron sin hacer ni decir nada hasta ese momento en el que Erwin por fin notó su presencia

"Ustedes no deberían estar aquí señoritas"

Gunter miró que Erwin conversaba con un par de estudiantes de esa preparatoria y reconoció a Sasha "Hey Marco, mira quien vino tras tus pequitas" Jean y Marco voltearon y reconocieron a la chica escandalosa de afuera, Jean comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras Marco bajó la mirada apenado.

"Deberías ir a presentarte Marco" le dijo Gunter "Sí, si quieres te acompaño. Sirve que me presenta a su amiga" dijo Jean mirando hacia Mikasa, cosa que notó Levi.

"Esas mocosas no deben estar aquí" dijo serio y se encaminó hacia ellas

"Oye, Levi…" quiso detenerlo Jean "Creo que lo que le molesta es que estén hablando con Erwin" concluyó Gunter mientras Marco miraba disimuladamente hacia Sasha.

"Lo lamentamos mucho señor, nosotras…." "Queremos conocer a la banda" dijo sin pena Sasha "¡¿Qué?!" dijo Mikasa volteando a ver a su amiga "Nos gustó mucho como tocan y nos parecieron agradables los integrantes, así que quisimos venir a conocerlos" "Ya veo…" dijo con una sonrisa Erwin. "Oh, miren él es Levi" "¿Qué les está diciendo este lambemedias?" dijo aparentemente molesto el chico

"Relájate un poco Levi, las chicas vinieron a conocerlos" dijo alejándose Erwin y Levi levantó una ceja mientras cruzaba sus brazos en su pecho, acción que llamó la atención de ambas chicas.

"Qué control tienes en tus músculos faciales" Levi volteó a ver a la castaña un tanto divertido por lo que le acababa de decir "No es la gran cosa…" "Para mi sí, yo no puedo levantar una ceja de manera independiente de la otra, mira" comenzó a intentar levantar aparentemente la ceja derecha y solo lograba hacer un gesto divertido que le sacó una risa a Levi "Ok ok, ya entendí, detente antes de que te de una parálisis o algo" Sasha se detuvo y miró detrás de Levi "¿Crees que los demás muchachos puedan venir?" "Seguro, por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?" "Soy Sasha, y ella es Mikasa" dijo señalando a la azabache quien había sido olímpicamente ignorada hasta ese momento. "Levi Ackerman, un placer" dijo ofreciendo su mano a Mikasa quien al escuchar el apellido del chico se quedó sorprendida "¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Levi al notar la reacción de la chica "Es que Mikasa también es Ackerman" "Qué sorpresa, no es un apellido muy común" "No, no lo es" finalmente habló la chica en cuestión "Vaya, por un momento llegué a pensar que eras muda" "No quería interrumpir su conversación" Levi volvió la levantar la ceja. "En fin…" dijo levantando los hombros "¡Hey!" gritó hacía sus compañeros, éstos voltearon y Levi hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se acercaran.

Los 3 muchachos llegaron.

"Chicos, les presento a Sasha y Mikasa" "Un placer" dijo Gunter, Marco solo saludó tímidamente y Jean se dirigió descaradamente hacia Mikasa "Mucho gusto soy Jean" Levi notó eso y bufó un poco sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por eso. "Un gusto, yo soy Mikasa" "Bonito nombre" "Ejem… hola… yo soy Sasha…" Jean volteó a verla y solo hizo un gesto de saludo y volvió su atención a Mikasa.

"Y dime, ¿ya sabes a qué universidad vas a entrar?" "Realmente aun no" "Oh vaya, no es por presionar pero el tiempo pasa rápido y debes tomar tu decisión" "Sí lo sé, es solo que… aun no encuentro lo que quiero…"

"No te preocupes… Mikasa ¿cierto?" dijo Gunter, Mikasa asintió "A todos nos pasó, al final confío que encontrarás lo mejor para ti" dijo sonando completamente sincero para ambas chicas "¿Qué hay de ti Sasha?" "Yo desde la infancia supe que mi destino es ser veterinaria"

Al decir eso Jean comenzó a hacerle bulla a Marco junto con Gunter

"¡El uno para el otro Marco!" "¡Llegaste con todo Marco!" "Ya basta" dijo autoritario Levi salvando al tímido Marco. Sasha volteó a ver a Marco y este le sonrió tímidamente acción que le pareció tierna a la chica.

"¿Desde cuando tocan?" preguntó Sasha "¿Juntos? Desde a mediados del primer semestre de nosotros, tercer semestre de Gunter" contestó Levi "Fue Levi quien nos propuso hacerlo" se atrevió a decir Marco. Mikasa volteó a ver a Levi quien solo se limitó a asentir. "¿De dónde sacan las canciones? ¿Son covers?" Preguntó Mikasa realmente interesada.

"Definitivamente no" contestó Gunter "Esa fue una de las razones por las que decidimos aceptar la propuesta de Levi "¿Quién es el compositor?" Insistió la azabache "Levi" dijo Marco "Nuestro genio musical" dijo Jean dándole unas palmadas en la espalda al aludido" Levi solo volteó su mirada mientras Mikasa lo miraba muy sorprendida "¿Y los arreglos musicales?" preguntó emocionada Sasha "Levi" contestó Gunter "Al parecer alguien no comprendió del todo lo que quise decir con _genio musical" _contestó en un tono un tanto desagradable Jean "¡Jean!" regañó Marco "¡Tranquilo Marco! Todavía no son nada y tú…" "Jean cierra tu bocaza ya" dijo serio Gunter "Bueno, bueno, suficiente. No es gran cosa, no es para tanto" dijo molesto Levi "¡Que no es para tanto! Este tipo no solo nos presenta la letra sino que ya tiene en su cabeza cómo sonará y en un día la tenemos" dijo exaltado Marco.

_"Genio musical" _pensó Mikasa "Si es así ¿por qué no te dedicas enteramente a la música? ¿por qué estudias ingeniería aeroespacial?" "Porque me gusta la libertad, en todos sus sentidos…" dijo viendo directamente a los ojos a Mikasa haciendo que esta se incomodara y tuviera que apartar la vista de él.

Sasha se percató de eso e ideó un plan al momento

"Me gustaría ver sus instrumentos" "Están arriba" dijo Jean "Veo algunos aquí" "No hay problema, podemos mostrárselos" dijo Gunter comenzando a caminar hacia las cajas en las que estaban minutos antes charlando, seguido de mala gana por Jean, después Sasha acompañada por un timido Marco. Mikasa al notar que se iban quiso seguirlos, pero Sasha le hizo un gesto disimulado que solo ellas conocían, algo así como "no huyas".

_"Me las vas a pagar Sasha"_

.

.

.

Mientras tanto afuera un chico ojiverde que portaba el uniforme de otro colegio buscaba entre la multitud de estudiantes a su novia, bueno, ex novia desde hace casi 2 horas.

Marcó por enésima vez el número de Mikasa pero sólo lograba escuchar de nueva cuenta la grabación de la chica pidiendo dejar un mensaje.

_"¿En dónde estás?"_

"¿Eren?" llamó incrédulo Thomas "Sí, eres tú, ¿cómo te va?" "Bien, ¿y a ti?" "Bien" "Oye, ¿no has visto a Mikasa?, necesito hablar con ella pero creo olvidó su celular y no la encuentro entre la multitud… Por cierto ¿por qué hay tantos? El tipo ése ya tiene rato hablando y es muy muy aburrido" "Sí lo sé, pero si hubieras llegado antes sabrías la razón…" Eren hizo un gesto esperando a que Thomas continuara "Antes de que llegara ese tipo tocó el grupo de la universidad, tocan genial y la mayoría estamos esperando a que salgan después del anciano" "Oh, ya veo" "Ah y respecto a Mikasa, sí, cuando estaba tocando la banda la vi que estaba hasta el frente del escenario junto con Sasha pero ya no la he visto" "Gracias Thomas iré a ver" "Nos estamos viendo" "Claro"

Eren se abrió paso entre los estudiantes pero al llegar no miró ni a Mikasa ni a su amiga.

_"¿Dónde te metiste?" _pensó.

Entonces miró tras el escenario y miró a Sasha hablando con 3 desconocidos para él.

_"Debe estar cerca de ahí"_

Se fue hacia la parte trasera del escenario directamente a Sasha.

.

.

.

"Y ¿son muy caros?" preguntó apenas tocando la guitarra que había tocado Levi "Un poco" contestó amigable Marco "Depende la marca" dijo Gunter "Pero vale la pena si en verdad te gusta esto ya que se vuelven tus compañeros, y por tanto los tratas con cuidado, así que es una buena inversión" finalizó. "Vaya…" dijo interesada aunque también vigilando a Jean quien no despegaba su vista de Mikasa y Levi que aparentemente seguían charlando a solas.

.

.

.

Levi y Mikasa apenas habían cruzado unas palabras después de que los dejaron solos. Mikasa se sentía extrañamente nerviosa y no se atrevía a ver a Levi, este por su parte solo miraba un punto muerto frente a él.

_"Mocosa" _pensó al voltear a verla y encontrarla viendo sus propias manos jugando entre sí.

"Me es curioso encontrar a otro Ackerman, ¿sabes?, papá no tiene hermanos así que no tengo primos con ese apellido por lo cual creo que no estoy rompiendo ninguna ley al pensar que eres una chica bastante atractiva"

Mikasa apretó sus manos mientras su rostro se ruborizaba en tiempo record.

"¿Podrías relajarte? Es solo un cumplido, no te estoy prometiendo amor eterno" dijo divertido.

"No estoy nerviosa ni mucho menos espero que me prometas algo así…" dijo apenada "Muy bien entonces…" dijo tomándola suave del mentón y levantando con delicadeza su rostro "Me gusta mirar de frente y que me miren cuando estoy conversando" dijo suave, con una voz que muy en el fondo Mikasa tuvo que aceptar fue bastante seductora. A pesar de que su rubor no desaparecía no despegó sus ojos de los de Levi "Así está mejor, Mikasa" dijo con una sonrisa que Mikasa calificó inmediatamente como la sonrisa más perfecta y radiante que jamás había visto antes.

"¡Sasha!" Mikasa reconoció esa voz y de inmediato volteó a ver al dueño, Eren corría hacia Sasha sin percatarse de la presencia de ella.

_"Mierda" _pensó Sasha pero saludó al chico como normalmente lo hace "Hola Eren, ¿qué haces… ah, ya… vienes a buscarla ¿verdad?"

_"Mikasa y yo_ _siempre estamos juntas, así que de seguro alguien nos vio y le dijo…"_

"Ya se fue." Dijo la castaña "¿Qué? ¿Cómo que…" "No se sentía bien, tu entiendes…" interrumpió "Pero Mi…" "Realmente estaba mal Eren, yo le pedí que se fuera a descansar…" interrumpió nuevamente evitando que Eren mencionara el nombre de Mikasa frente a los demás.

Gunter al notar que sobraban en esa conversación se fue junto con Marco y Jean a otro lugar. Mikasa observaba nerviosa desde su lugar a Sasha hablar con Eren _"Que no mire hacia acá" _suplicaba mentalmente, Levi volteó hacia donde Mikasa miraba.

"¿Tienes que ir?" "¡No!" contestó nerviosa. "Entonces ¿qué…" Mikasa no dejó que Levi terminara de preguntar ya que sorpresivamente lo abrazó ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

"No me apartes, por favor" pidió, en respuesta Levi la abrazó aunque estaba muy confundido.

Eren había volteado al haber escuchado la voz de Mikasa aparentemente gritando "no" pero solo se encontró a una pareja abrazada.

_"Estuvo cerca" _pensó Sasha "_te la estás pasando mal eh Mikasa…"_

"Entonces… se fue a su casa" dijo volviendo su mirada a Sasha "No lo sé Eren, lo más probable es que sí" "Bien, iré para allá"

.

.

.

"Normalmente las chicas no abrazan con tanta confianza a un desconocido, menos después de que ese desconocido les dice que son atractivas" dijo Levi bajando su rostro hasta la altura del oído de Mikasa "Es algo estúpido ¿sabes?" "¿Por qué?" preguntó Mikasa sin dar mucha importancia a lo que le decía Levi, solo quería que Eren se fuera "Porque nos dan libertad… y Mikasa, me acabas de dar un tipo de libertad" dijo subiendo sus manos hasta alcanzar las mejillas de la chica y comenzar a separar el rostro de la chica de su pecho.

_"No, espera…"_

Levi levantó el rostro de Mikasa, acto seguido acercó el suyo hasta chocar sus labios en los de ella comenzando un beso inesperado para ella.

.

.

.

Eren estuvo a punto de ver hacia Mikasa pero Sasha actuó rápido colocándose frente a él impidiéndole ver a "la pareja" besándose "Te acompaño a la salida" dijo "Gracias Sasha" y se llevó al chico asegurándose de que no mirara a su amiga. _"Cómo te envidio, me debes una muuuuy grande Mikasa" _pensó divertida la castaña.

"¡Wooh!" gritó Gunter al ver a Levi besando a Mikasa, Marco sonrió y Jean hizo una rabieta "¡Qué gran mierda!"

Levi bajó sus manos hasta la cintura de la chica y la apretó más a él, Mikasa inconscientemente llevó sus manos hasta el cuello de Levi y lo jaló para seguir besándolo, cosa que le agradó bastante a Levi.

"¡Eres rápido Levi!" gritó con veneno Jean devolviendo a la realidad a Mikasa quien abrió los ojos y se apartó de Levi dándole una bofetada tan potente que le dejo los dedos marcados en la mejilla y su cabeza casi salía de su posición natural

"¿Por qué de eso?" preguntó furioso Levi "¡Eres un aprovechado!" gritó Mikasa desviando la mirada totalmente sonrojada "Hace un momento no parecías molesta, mocosa" dijo sobando su mejilla "¡No me llames así!" "Pues es lo que pareces, primero me abrazas sin razón y después correspondes a el beso de un desconocido para al final hacerte la víctima, eso no es algo muy maduro de tu parte" "Tú no entiendes nada…" dijo sin verlo _"Aunque tienes razón" _ pensó "Pues no, no te entiendo…"

"Hey Levi, prepárense, van a volver al escenario" "Despreocúpate Erwin, estaremos listos." Dijo al rubio "Tú y yo no hemos acabado" dijo muy serio a la azabache "No hemos empezado nada" Dijo finalmente dándole la cara "Oh, te equivocas Mikasa…" dijo con una amplia sonrisa que confundió a la chica y se apartó de ella dirigiéndose a sus compañeros.

Dot bajó, Erwin llamó a los chicos y éstos subieron al escenario, Mikasa y Levi cruzaron miradas. Sasha regresó y sin decir nada Mikasa se la llevó al frente del escenario, estaba muy nerviosa por lo que acababa de pasar, ella amaba a Eren, eso era verdad, pero lo que también era verdad es que Levi la inquietaba mucho y que lo que sintió al besarlo no lo sintió con Eren, ni siquiera cuando fue su primer beso.

"Hola, esperamos que las palabras de nuestro rector no los haya aburrido mucho, pero, si ese es el caso, volveremos a subir su ánimo. Esta canción se llama _Teenagers" _ dijo dirigiendo su vista a Mikasa cuando dijo el nombre de la canción, de lo cual la chica se dio cuenta _ "_ojalá sea de su agrado."

_Inicie aquí la canción de Teenagers de My Chemical Romance _

_They're gonna clean up your looks  
with all the lies in the books  
to make a citizen out of you  
because they sleep with a gun  
and keep an eye on you, son  
so they can watch all the things you do._

Mikasa se desconcertó al darse cuenta de que la canción no hacía referencia hacia lo que acababa de pasar como lo había creído cuando Levi volteó a mirarla

_"Qué tonta" _pensó riéndose de sí misma, Levi había sido mucho más listo que ella.

_Because the drugs never work  
they're gonna give you a smirk  
'cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
they're gonna rip up your heads  
your aspirations to shreds  
another cog in the murder machine._

_They say that teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
they couldn't care less as long as someone'll bleed  
so darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me._

"Hay que reconocer que el odioso de Jean tiene razón al referirse a Levi como "genio musical", ¿no crees, Mikasa?" dijo Sasha a su amiga mientras escuchaba y disfrutaba el espectáculo de "La Banda", Mikasa no respondió, solo se limitó a observar al líder de la agrupación.

_"Eres increíble…" _pensó y una sonrisa se le escapó.

_The boys and girls in the clique  
the awful names that they stick  
you're never gonna fit in much, kid  
but if you're troubled and hurt  
what you got under your shirt  
we'll make them pay for the things that they did._

_They say that teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
they couldn't care less as long as someone'll bleed  
so darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me.  
Ohh yeah!_

Levi se dirigió a Mikasa y gesticuló "No todo tratará de ti mocosa" mientras tocaba su guitarra, Mikasa sonrió y Sasha la codeó.

_They say that teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
they couldn't care less as long as someone'll bleed  
so darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me.  
All together now!_

Los estudiantes, incluyendo a Sasha y Mikasa se entregaron a "La Banda" y acompañaron con palmas y voz a Levi mientras repetía el coro que resultó bastante pegajoso.

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
they couldn't care less as long as someone'll bleed  
so darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me._

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
they couldn't care less as long as someone'll bleed  
so darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me._

"Gracias, esperamos ver a algunos de ustedes al iniciar el año en la universidad" dijo Levi a los estudiantes al terminar la canción. Dejo el micrófono y se dirigió a Mikasa agachándose un poco "Espero verte especialmente a ti, mocosa." Y se levantó yéndose junto con sus compañeros quienes se despedían de Sasha y Mikasa amistosamente

"Supongo que el plazo para olvidarte de Eren eran "2 horas" Mikasa" "No es como te lo imaginas Sasha" "¿A no?" "No" "Entonces sácame de la duda y cuéntame exactamente qué pasó _ahora" _dijo Sasha tomándola de la muñeca y sacándola del gimnasio, Levi observó desde atrás del escenario a ambas chicas alejarse.

_"Realmente me gustaría volver a verte, Mikasa Ackerman"_

**Y hasta aquí xD**

**Un detalle: no todos los capitulos contendrán canciones, creo que eso sería algo fastidioso y hasta forzado u.u**

**Me gustaría pedirles un favor, habrán notado que me refiero a la escuela de Mikasa como "colegio" y a la universidad de Levi simplemente como "universidad", bueno, no tuve al parecer el suficiente ingenio para encontrarles un buen nombre (por supuesto relacionado con el universo de SNK) y pensé "tal vez mis lectores(as) podrían ayudarme con esto" ¿Les gustaría ayudarme? **hace ojitos de gato con botas** **

**Los invito a que pasen a leer también mi otro fic "Ideal" y mi one-shot "Escalofríos" ambos Rivaika :3 (creo que ya tengo una obsecion con estos dos xD) **

**Nos leemos! :D**

**PD. ¿Merezco review? *u***


	3. Notándote

El día había pasado sin mayor novedad luego de que "La banda" se había retirado del colegio, Mikasa había llamado a su nana Riko para prevenirla de que seguramente Eren iría a buscarla y que inventara alguna excusa para que se fuera, las clases siguieron siendo normales, lo único diferente era el tema de conversación central en todos: la visita de la universidad, "La banda", los integrantes y "el guapísimo vocalista" Levi. Al parecer el tipo había logrado fundar un club de fans entre las estudiantes del colegio y se había convertido en el objetivo amoroso de muchas.

_"Si supieran lo arrogante que es…" _pensó Mikasa.

Más tarde, al terminar las clases Mikasa y Sasha caminaban rumbo a casa de Mikasa pues Sasha estaba invitada a comer con ellas (Mikasa y su nana Riko), desde que salieron de la escuela Sasha comenzó a interrogar a su amiga pero la pelinegra se negaba a hablar pues consideraba que nada de lo ocurrido era relevante.

Sí, había sido una mañana peculiar, pero nada más.

"¡No seas egoísta y cuéntame lo que pasó en la mañana con Levi!"

"¡Es que no hay nada que contar, Sasha!" Sasha comenzó a desesperarse ante la negativa de Mikasa sobre contarle acerca del beso que se dio con Levi, pero no se daría por vencida

"¿Así me pagas el haber impedido encontrarte con Eren todo este día?"

"Sasha, por favor"

"Ok. No me digas nada, pero no me pidas que mienta por ti cuando Eren te vaya a buscar a la escuela."

"Sasha…"

"Me pregunto… ¿qué habría pasado si YO no hubiera impedido que Eren te viera besando a Levi? Quizá se habrían agarrado a golpes… lo digo por Eren, su orgullo herido…"

"Ah está bien… tú ganas"

"¡Bien!" festejó Sasha como una niña pequeña lanzando un puñetazo hacia el cielo en señal de victoria

"Pero será después de comer ¿está bien?, hablaremos en mi habitación y responderé todo lo que quieras saber"

"Muy bien, pero, ¿qué tiene de malo hablarlo durante la comida? Siempre platicamos mientras comemos"

"Es por Riko." Dijo seria la ojinegra

"¿Qué tiene?"

"Sé que me hará preguntas acerca de Eren, del por qué no quiero verlo, le diré que rompimos y si mencionamos lo sucedido con L… el cantante ese, pensará cosas que no son"

"Ah, ya me habías mencionado antes que Riko no sentía mucha simpatía por Eren"

"Así es…"

La conversación terminó ahí y continuaron el resto del camino en silencio. Sasha no tenía nada en contra de Eren, pero no podía evitar pensar que sí, en un principio Mikasa fue feliz con él, pero después ya no, y aunque ella se empeñaba en aparentar que eran el uno para el otro las cosas no eran así, la mayor prueba estaba en que justo en la mañana terminaron su relación y por más fuerte o madura que fuera una persona, cuando de verdad está enamorada no se ve como se veía ahora su amiga: normal. Al parecer nada había cambiado para ella.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en un karaoke cerca de la universidad los integrantes de la banda junto con otros alumnos de la universidad se divertían, era una especie de tradición ir por lo menos una vez a la semana a ese lugar, la mayoría de los clientes en ese momento eran estudiantes de diversas escuelas, pero la universidad de Levi era la que dominaba. Mientras demás jóvenes cantaban en el karaoke, el grupo de Levi charlaba amenamente. Levi estaba más callado que de costumbre fingiendo estar escuchando lo que Gunter decía, solo captó lo importante: estaba interesado en una vecina que se acababa de mudar a su vecindario.

En su mente la imagen de una chica pelinegra, ojos grandes y negros y unos labios rosas no lo dejaba en paz, sencillamente la chica lo había fascinado.

_"Mikasa Ackerman…" _

Ese nombre aunque quisiera no lo podría olvidar, mientras Gunter seguía hablando de la chica que le estaba robando el corazón, Levi se limitaba a recrear en su mente el beso que compartió con Mikasa. Le había encantado saborear esos labios. Sin darse cuenta dejó escapar una rápida sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza divertido, se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo muy inocente al pensar que algo podía pasar con esa chica. En primer lugar: nada le aseguraba que la volvería a ver y, muy a su pesar recordó el extraño comportamiento de ella cuando apareció ese chico castaño que hablaba con Sasha.

_"No hace falta ser un genio para saber que tienen algo que ver, quizá hayan peleado…"_

"Bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno." La animada voz de Jean interrumpió sus cavilaciones. "Mucha suerte Gunter pero, sin ofender, a mí me interesa más conocer la historia de nuestro líder con la chica de la preparatoria, ¿qué dices eh, Levi?, ¿qué nos tienes que decir de Mikasa?" preguntó el chico rubio, Levi volteó a verlos

"Es guapa" dijo con naturalidad y sin mayor emoción. Marco, Gunter y Jean lo miraron perplejos y luego se vieron entre sí.

"¿Es todo lo que dices? ¿"Es guapa"?" dijo Jean algo molesto.

"¿Tengo otra cosa que decir?" dijo indiferente Levi antes de dar un trago a su refresco.

"Bueno, no sé de qué me sorprendo tratándose de ti" dijo relajándose Jean mientras Levi solo se limitó a arquear sus cejas invitándolo a explicarse. "Es simple Levi, nunca te hemos visto interesado en una chica y eso que te persiguen, al parecer, entre más callados y malhumorados parezcan más les atraen los hombres, deberé aplicar tú técnica" dijo guiñando un ojo mientras Marco y Gunter reían un poco.

"Pensé que Mikasa te había interesado" se animó a decir Marco.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó Levi.

"Bueno, durante la segunda canción, noté como por momentos dirigías tu mirada hacia ella y me pareció ver también que ella no dejaba de mirarte…" Levi se sorprendió un poco pero no mostró reacción alguna ante sus amigos y dejó que Marco continuara "además, cuando la besaste, no opuso resistencia…"

"Hasta que me dio una bofetada que casi me arranca la cabeza" dijo con una sonrisa divertida causando una carcajada en Jean.

"Lo siento, lo siento… creo que fue mi culpa" dijo entre risas, Levi lo miró serio y Jean continuo: "Estaba muerto de celos." Gunter y Marco lo vieron divertidos, en cambio Levi apretó su mano izquierda la cual descansaba en el respaldo de su asiento. "A diferencia de ti Levi, para mi Mikasa no solo era guapa, era hermosa. ¡Dios!, no sabes lo mucho que te envidié en ese momento, si hubiera sido tú no la habría dejado ir sin antes averiguar su teléfono, su dirección, su correo electrónico…"

"Pues estudia en esa prepa, nada pierdes en ir a buscarla Jean" dijo Gunter con naturalidad y sin notar que Levi perforaba con la mirada a Jean y que después de su comentario, a él.

"No es mala idea y… ja ¡Claro! Tengo la excusa perfecta para ir" dijo abrazando a Marco "Nuestro Marco quedó prendado de Sasha, la amiga de Mikasa. ¡Woh! Mataremos 2 pájaros de un tiro: Marco conquista a Sasha y yo a Mikasa, ¿se imaginan? Después saldríamos en citas dobles."

"Es la idea más estúpida que te he oído Jean" dijo molesto Levi, sus tres amigos voltearon a verlo.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no estás incluido?"

"No digas tonterías"

"Entonces, no molestes y déjanos hacer lo que creamos conveniente"

"¿Lo que creen, o lo que crees tú? Porque Marco no ha dicho nada." Marco volteo a ver a todos y dijo sonrojándose:

"Estoy de acuerdo con lo que planea Jean, yo realmente quiero conocer más a Sasha y bueno, si Jean está interesado en Mikasa, no le veo problema a menos de que tú también estés interesado en ella" Levi relajó su mano y pensando que Mikasa solo sería una pérdida de tiempo recordando al chico castaño dijo:

"Hagan lo que quieran, y suerte, creo que la necesitaran, los tres, ustedes con Sasha y Mikasa y tú Gunter, con tu nueva vecina" a partir de ahí la conversación cambió y el tema de las amigas no volvió a ser tocado el resto del día, sin embargo Levi de vez en cuando miraba especialmente a Jean y se preguntaba qué tan serio podría ser el interés de su amigo por la azabache.

_"Prepárate para ser rechazado, ella no está libre"_

Después una idea surgió en su mente: ¿y si ella no arreglaba las cosas con ese chico castaño? ¿Y si Jean realmente tenía una oportunidad con ella?

_"¿Por qué sigo con esto? No debería importarme lo que haga o deje de hacer esa mocosa."_

.

.

.

En casa de Mikasa, ella, su nana Riko y Sasha comían tranquilamente hasta que Riko rompió el silencio.

"Me sorprendió que me llamaras pidiendo que no recibiera a tu novio si venía a buscarte"

"Eren ya no es mi novio" dijo indiferente Mikasa, Riko se sorprendió y se alegró pero trató de sonar indiferente.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Puedo saber por qué terminaron?"

"Prefiero no hablar de eso nana" Sasha al ver que el tema incomodaba a su amiga intentó cambiar de tema.

"Hoy fueron de la universidad a invitarnos a inscribirnos con ellos una vez terminemos la preparatoria"

"Oh qué bien, ¿qué les dijeron?"

"Bueno, fueron algo creativos porque mandaron a unos estudiantes que formaron una banda de rock a darnos la información, el vocalista, que debo decirlo, era muuuuy guapo fue el que habló más, nos dio la oferta educativa, habló de las instalaciones, las actividades extracurriculares"

"Oh vaya"

"Después habló el rector, pero ni supimos qué dijo porque mientras él hablaba nosotras nos fuimos a conocer a los muchachos de la banda de rock y Mikasa se hizo muy amiga de Levi"

"¡Sasha!" dijo molesta la azabache

"¿Levi? ¿Quién es Levi?"

"El vocalista de la banda"

"¿El que dices que es muy guapo?"

"Si"

"Qué maravilla ¿qué opinas de él Mikasa?"

"Es guapo, pero creo que Sasha exagera y además, no puedo ser muy amiga de alguien solo con hablar 10 minutos"

"Bueno, tienes razón pero…"

"¿Terminaste Sasha? Recuerda que tenemos mucha tarea que hacer"

"Sí, ya, ya terminé"

"Bueno vamos"

Mikasa se levantó de la mesa y subió a su recámara Sasha agradeció por la comida a Riko. Riko terminó de comer sola, pero estaba contenta al saber que Mikasa había terminado su relación con Eren.

En su recamara Mikasa esperó a que subiera Sasha, cuando esta llegó le dijo:

"No era necesario que mencionaras a Levi, y creo que estabas hablando de más"

"No lo creo así, pero, no vamos a discutir eso ahora. Bien, dime cómo fue que terminaste besando a Levi"

"¡Yo no lo besé!" se defendió Mikasa

"Como haya sido, sus labios hicieron contacto y yo quiero saber cómo, cuándo y por qué, así que habla ya" exigió la castaña, Mikasa no pudo evitar reír ante la manera directa de su amiga de pedir información.

…

"Así que tú lo abrazaste para ocultarte de Eren…"

"Sí"

"¿Y después?"

"Y después dijo algo sobre la libertad… creo… no lo estaba escuchando, estaba tan al pendiente de lo que dijera Eren que cuando menos lo pensé estaba hablándome al oído…" en ese momento Mikasa recordó la sensación del aliento de Levi en su oído y cerró los ojos

"¿Y?" exigió Sasha que continuara

"Puso sus manos en mis mejillas, me separó poco a poco de su pecho y levantó mi rostro…" continuó relatando con sus ojos cerrados, y poco a poco un rubor fue invadiendo su cara lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Sasha "y me besó".

Mikasa recordó con inquietante claridad ese momento, como los finos labios de Levi empezaron a dirigir los suyos, como sus alientos comenzaron a mezclarse, como las ligeras manos de él bajaron de su rostro a su cintura y se aferraron a ella sin incomodarla, como pegó su cuerpo más a él y cómo reaccionó ella exigiéndole más, atrapándolo entre sus manos besándolo como nunca creyó besar a alguien.

"Levi…" se le escapó su nombre

"¡Te gusta!" gritó Sasha sacando a la azabache de su ensoñación

"¿Qué? ¡No!"

"Te acabo de oír decir su nombre mientras de seguro te lo imaginabas y te sonrojaste, no lo niegues, Levi te gustó y mucho"

"Estás loca"

"Loca estarás tú si no admites que Levi te gusta más de lo que alguna vez te pudo llegar a gustar Eren y si me contradices serás la peor mentirosa porque toda tú te delatas"

"No negaré que es atractivo…" Sasha se cruzó de brazos y la miro con fastidio "Ok… muy atractivo, pero…"

"Pero nada, a mí no me engañas. Mikasa, ni siquiera cuando empezaste a salir con Eren te miré así, y ¡por Dios!, llevabas como 2 años más o menos con Eren y no van ni 24 hrs de eso y te veo y es como si nada te hubiera pasado, no te veo ni triste, ni enojada más que en la mañana, pero ya ahorita nada"

"No creo que sirva de algo llorar"

"Sí, en eso te entiendo, pero no sé, no veo que te duela…"

"Mejor hay que empezar a hacer la tarea…" trató de escapar Mikasa

"Sólo dime algo, bueno, 2 cosas"

"2 cosas y el tema se cierra"

"Por hoy" señaló Sasha

"Está bien, por hoy…"

"Bien. La primera: ¿te duele haber terminado con Eren?"

"Sí, aunque no lo parezca y no lo creas, sí, me duele"

"Está bien, va la segunda: ¿de verdad no te atrae nada Levi?" Mikasa respiró profundo y se sinceró con su amiga

"No. No es verdad. Levi… sí me atrae…"

"Ok, no digas más, con eso me basta. Confirmado: mi amiga no es de hielo" Mikasa soltó una risa

"Pero, no creo que lo vuelva a ver Sasha y si lo volviera a ver, no sé… no creo que pase algo… Levi es un tipo muy seguro de sí, sabe cómo seducir a las chicas y no dudo que tenga su novia y yo, bueno, no creo que quiera tener otra relación por ahora…"

"¿Y si Levi no tuviera novia como tú crees y te dijera que está interesado en ti?"

"No lo sé Sasha… apenas lo conozco…"

"Ok, ya no insisto."

Al llegar la noche Sasha se fue a su casa, Mikasa se dio un baño y se recostó escuchando música esperando el mensaje de Sasha de que llegó a su casa y la llamada de Riko para bajar a cenar. Finalmente el mensaje de Sasha llegó, seguido entró una llamada de un número desconocido.

"¿Hola?"

"Mikasa, no me cuelgues, por favor"

"¿Eren?" reconoció la voz de su ex novio

"Necesitamos hablar" Mikasa suspiró resignada

"Te escucho…"

.

.

.

Levi limpiaba su guitarra antes de irse a dormir, no dejaba de pensar en que Jean iría a buscar a Mikasa y que era posible que haya calculado mal las cosas.

_"Al parecer, esa otra Ackerman me interesa bastante…" _ pensó.

"Ah Levi, Levi… ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?" se dijo frustrado.

**Bueno, he regresado desde las profundidades de la oscuridad xD. Solo quiero decir que lamento haber abandonado por tanto tiempo mis fics u,u realmente no era algo que tenía planeado; entre cosas de la escuela y situaciones que se fueron presentando pues... la inspiración no estaba :c Este ha sido un año agridulce, pero, en fin, no quiero abrumarlos con mis cosas personales, las cosas pasan y... ¡pasan! xD**

**Ya casi es el mes del terror y jojo... se me están ocurriendo ideas para una continuación de mi One-shot "Dulce o travesura" quizá lo convierta en long-fic :B y, acerca de "Ideal", pronto habrá actualización :'D aguarden un poquito más, por favor TuT.**

**Pues, sin más por el momento, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, espero sus reviews con sus criticas y recomendaciones que, como lo he dicho siempre, son muy bien recibidas.**

**¡Nos leemos! :)**


End file.
